Karsian Military
The military of what was once Karsol, now the UWK, is considered a formidable fighting force, atuned mainly to defensive and counter-offensive operations due to previous engagments on the border of the former Empire against the Hydra League. History Beginning The Karsian Military had its origins in 12AF when all the colonists on Karsol put aside their differences and unify against the Iradon threat. This unified front was the only thing that allowed the Karsians to effectively hold their ground. The military would be the only thing holding the Iradons back for the next eleven years until the military are managed to build up its strength against the constant, devastating raids. With the rise and growth of the Karsian Intelligence Agency that had begun to master its role both as field-support and information gathering/disruption in 23AF, the Karsian Military would win a string of victories until 25AF where the Iradons would finally pull out of the Kars System. Modernization In late 70AF to 90AF, Karsol would modernize its military as its alliance with the Empire saw it fighting in increasingly dangerous war zones for Karsol lagged behind other powers due to the Iradon raids which had hit the population and cities hard forcing resources to be shifted to restarting infrastructure and rebuilding society than focusing on weapons of war. Within a few years with new projects, weapons, and training regimes, the Karsian Military would make itself known in the galaxy in battles against the Hydra League, mercenaries, and even the Tyrans thanks to modernization of its military. Post-Reclaimation War After suffering heavy losses during the Battle of Karsol, the Karsian Military would remain on-world to recover its losses and protect the Kars System for most of decade of 90AF, though certain units would participate in joint-operations with allied powers within the NEDA. The military's might would also be scaled back when the new Prime Minister, Albert Walsh, was put in charge of Karsian affairs. Ending the long running war-time economy that had started since the Battle of Karsol, the miltiary would see budget reductions, though some would be funneled towards the Luna Grid. New industries would be created seeing the world being less reliant on imports for specific needs and would see the economy rise higher than it had ever been before. The creation of the Unified Worlds of Kars, however, helped keep the military presence to remain reasonable as new recruits from the worlds of Devark and Zevon began to fill the ranks as part of the obligation all three worlds agreed upon. Entry Recruitment The military is made up of a mixture of volunteers and full-time professionals. Many people consider it their duty to defend their homeworld after the peace came to Karsol after 25 AF and the ever constant threat of war means there are often many who are willing to join the military. Those who are jobless or homeless, but can still fight are also integrated into the military whether they refuse or accept. If one cannot contribute to society, unless their body is unable to serve, then they will be forced to contribute in some way. If they continue to refuse, hard labor is punishment as the governments of the UWK would prefer to not waste resources on one who would simply waste away. In emergencies, conscription can be implemented during planet-wide invasion of Karsol or when it is known an invasion is likely to occur at the Prime Minister's word without need of the council. Different branches have different requirements, but it is known the Intelligence Agency has the hardest entry levels due to those in it requiring to finish either college or university to join with the corresponding courses and then requiring further training in military academy for even the most basic positions compared to the other branches that are mainly physical demands due to the technical knowledge and understanding required beforehand. As of 92 AF, all Karsians are required to go through basic military training when they reach the age of eighteen. Each world under Karsian law must also provide troops to the military to aid in the defense of the system. Training Training is mainly integrated between all the branches of the military to ensure for cooperation, discipline and loyalty between all groups. It is not uncommon for there to be multiple excercises where most of the key branches train together. Leadership and troops are constantly interchanged between regiments during training to allow soldiers and officers to be able to seamlessly integrate between different forces before returning to their units. The reason this is done is due to the fact the Karsian Military favours having an army that can work together efficiently even if units are forced to integrate later on- teamwork a key virtue in their military doctrine. No matter what branch anyone takes, higher-ranking officers included such as generals, all personnel must be capable of handling a variety of weapons on the infantry squad level. From light machine guns to assault rifles to recoiless rifles, almost any soldier from Karsr System can handle these weapons with moderate efficiency. Karsian orders tend to be rather unspecific, unless required, prefering to issue mission orders to their forces which has given most Karsian commanders some leeway and independance when going about with a mission. Structure Unit Structure Ranking Structure Military Doctrine Intelligence and Counter-Intelligence The main advantage the Karsians have has over their opponents is their extensive use of the Intelligence Agency that takes a direct-role in combat zones. Forces are given proper instructions, overviews, and information on dealing with their foes from the Intelligence Officers who are operating just behind the front. The officers also aid field commanders by helping with coordination and instruction, stopping them from being overtasked. Thanks to this, Karsian forces can properly respond to current developments on the field, even when taken by surprise. This has allowed Karsian lines to become difficult to break as the proper response can quickly be mustered and deployed. To add to all of this, information is often stolen from the enemy by hackers, trained to breach even the most sophisticated systems and communication signals are scrambled or listened into. False evidence and signals are also planted to advert the enemies eyes from the true threat and keep the enemy off-balance. Combined Arms Karsian armies are rarely without support from other branches of the military to ensure all weaknesses are covered against any foe and the proper responses can be deployed. This may be seen as a disadvantage against other armies that tend to rely solely on H.M.Vs for frontline combat, which are general-purpose, but it allows the Karsians to have more flexibility and gives them a wider range of tactics to use during battle as the military considers the H.M.Vs not the wonder weapon other factions see them as- and the fact they're more expensive. This makes their armies, except the infantry, weak individually, but stronger than their opponents when acting in unison, especially with the excercised and trained coordination between groups on the battlefield. This has also caused their vehicles and warmachines to excel at a specific role at the cost of versatility. Defensive Warfare The Karsians are renowned as defensive specialist with the ability to quickly establish a perimeter on newly taken ground. Once a critical position has been seized, the Karsian Military quickly gets to work establishing an elaborate defensive position that includes multiple layers and back-up plans should a breach in their lines happen. Should that all fail, surviving forces are to fallback to designated points to regroup or if the worst case scenario hits, full-on, organized retreat. Bunkers, heavy battery emplacements, turrets and hull-downed vehicles are commonplace in Karsian defensive lines, though most lines are manned as minimally as possible with reserves not waiting too far out to reinforce the battleline on a moment's notice. Much of this defensive warfare expertise has come from years of fighting on the Hydra League borders and previous experience with dealing with the aliens who raided their world decades ago, though it has made the Karsian Military extremely catious making rapid assaults something rare unless dire circumstance, say their homeworld being beseiged, is in effect. Karsian Armoury Main Article: Karsian Armoury Branches Karsian Ground Army Originally the Karsol Ground Defense Force that was dedicated to the defense of Karsol, the Karsian Ground Army now is a force that operates within the system of Kars as well as in NEDA territory when needed. The Karsian Ground Army is well-versed in defensive warfare and its troops are well-trained, equipped, and disciplined. Aside from infantry, tracked or wheeled vehicles make of most of the combat force such as the heavily armoured Goliath. HMVs are used in a supporting role when used in conjunction with other forces rather than as a main combat unit unlike other armies. Infantry-wise, their troops are flexible, capable of fufilling whatever role is needed in a combat squad, though there are specialists who are further trained in a specific role such as armour hunting infantry-based jaegar teams and front-line gun crews who carry around the portable 120mm All-Purpose Gun that is broken up between eight soldiers and can be quickly redeployed on the field. Pre-fabricated defensive structures are also common and allows the Karsians to quickly establish a position once it is taken. Karsian Airforce The Karsian Airforce is a planetary-based force that operates all Karsian aircraft within a theatre of war. Like the Army in terms of previous title, it was called the Karsol Air Defense Force. Equipped with strategic bombers, interceptors, attack craft, gunships, and aerial HMVs, the Karsian Airforce is capable of controlling the skies and keeping the enemy pinned down on the ground. They are, however, known to also to go extensively after enemy supply trains to cause logistical problems for their enemies. When bases have been established, they also provide transportation duty, with dropships from the navy being turned over to their control after the initial landing waves. Karsian Navy The Karsian Navy is based out of Karsol Space Station and is responsible for defending the Kars System and its planets from invasion and opposing fleets. They also monitor all those going on and off world, almost nothing gets onto a world without going through them, even if it is civillian business. Most of the stations were constructed from the colony ships that arrived at Karsol with only the Karsol Space Station being complete, purpose-built just before the Empire's arrival to the sector. However, only Karsol Space Station remain after the Reclaimation War while those over Devark and Zevon are currently being constructed, expected to be finished by 101AF. They also transport armies into battle from world to world and are in-charge of landing the first-wave before transferring control over to the airforce when it comes to matters of relocating forces. Planetary bombardments are also within their jursidiction. Unlike the ground armies, the Karsian navy is best suited at long-range artillery duels and hit-and-run action, usually lacking heavier plating for additional speed and firepower. Most of their warships rely on not getting hit via electronic countermeasures and decoys while hitting the enemy with long-range warheads. Karsian Intelligence Agency The main factor which decides battles is intelligence and without it, Karsol would still be plagued by alien raiders and directly under Empire control instead of having some independence. This key group is responsible for keeping track of information and obtaining it through various means whether it be from spy planes, agents, hackers, etc. Karsol is respected due to this agency and will often uncover what others have failed to find and it is also responsible for keeping an eye on any potential threat whether it's in space or planet-side. For operations against opponents they cause havoc on enemy communications, their ability to gather their own intelligence and assasinating those higher-up on the chain-of-command. They also keep the defense force informed on situations and coordinate with each branch of the defense force to insure cooperation and efficiency. It is not uncommon for these members to be working close to the front-line or even on. Directly under their control is the ICDT which is short for Intelligence Combat Disruption Team. Their main objectives are similiar to special forces tasked with key assignments that require subtlety and violence to be achieved, though, it is very rare for them to be deployed so instead they work alongside the rest of the personnel as agents, hackers or other roles in the Agency. Karsian Expeditionary Forces The KEF is a combination of all four branches of the military meant to be used for off-world combat. Often the KEF will have units that shift in the divisions and regiments, often placing green units in place of experienced units to train green recruits to see what war is truely like outside of simulation and excercises. This has resulted in Karsol units having plenty of field experience as the KEF are often called upon during border clashes or anything that may remotely threaten Karsol in some way, which to say the least, is nearly everything that happens at the border between the Empire and Hydra League. These units are usually the first to gain their full complements of weapons, vehicles and machines over the those in the other branches and they are often the ones to field test new weapons and prototypes before finally giving the results and allowing the mass production of now proven weapons. Since the Battle of Karsol, it is the KEF who responds to situations developing within the system and are often those used when called upon by the NEDA, maintaining the previous conventions of being the first ones with the latest weapons and technology. Advanced Combat Units Coming from different branches, these units are highly trained specialists within the Karsian Military and are considered the more elite of the military. *'Fallschirmjager' are Karsian paratrooper units meant to disrupt enemy supplylines and to take critical objectives through quick, precise paradrops and heavy firepower. Unlike standard paratroop units, Fallschirmjager are often used for prolonged engagements, acting as direct infantry combat units thanks to their ability to bring heavy equipment along with them on their drops which can be used to help fortify positions and deal with most threats encountered. *'Intelligence Combat Disruption Team', or ICDT, are special force units primarily meant to sabotage or disrupt enemy operations either through subtle electronic warfare, misdirection or through violence. They are considered advanced reconnissance units under the Karsian Intelligence Agency and excellent hackers/decoders, though they rarely act above squad level. *'Storm Pioneers' are specialised, heavy combat engineer units meant to be the first in an assault whose goals are to demolish defenses and crack open enemy lines with explosives and close-range firepower before establishing a defensive perimeter on newly taken ground. They are often supported by Behemoth and Centurions to achieve these goals and have recently been given heavy armoured suits to better storm defensive positions. ' ' Uniforms and Armour ''Beinkap''/''Beinrock'' Roughly translating from German, into "leg cape" or "leg skirt", the beinkap is worn by all Karsian forces both on and off the battlefield. It is most often used to keep a soldier's pants and leg plates clean from dirt, provide some additional warmth for their legs and for ceremonial purposes. It is simply clipped onto the belt of any Karsian uniform, allowing it to be quickly taken off should it interfere with movement. This piece of garb is what distinguishes Karsian soldiers from other factions in the galaxy, though it has made some consider their troops archaic in terms of uniform. Ground Personnel Uniform and Jacket The standard uniform for all personnel, be it artillery, infantry, Intelligence or tank crews are high-quality apparel made not only to be functional, but also to be impressive in comparison to other armies. Often coming in the standard Karsian greyish-brown for a neutral tone on most worlds, the most notable features tends to be the collars that often shows one's rank and which arm of the military they are part of and are often seen even when most soldiers are in combat gear. Each Karsian soldier is also given a jacket. Some have mistaken it as part of the dress uniform, but this jacket is standard issue, not only to increase the impressive appearance of Karsian troops when at base or off-duty. Karsian Combat Uniform The standard Karsian combat uniform provides considerable protection thanks to the main vest having both composite plates and the more flexible, tough weave underneath allowing the soldier significant protection against small-arms, shrapnel, and energy weapons with the capability of stopping basic melee weapons thanks to the plates. Additional protective gear that comes with the uniform includes the legs and shoulders as well as the forearms. Packs are commonly issued out to allow for additional gear to be carried to aid in establishing forward positions and keeping soldiers in the field for longer periods of time. Recent developments in the armour have seen more armouring on the shoulders and chest while the MOLLE vest has been removed in favour of a system allowing indivdual pouches and various equipment containers to be attached to the uniform itself. Fallschirmjager Combat Armour The armour used by the Karsian paratroopers is just as tough with the same attributes as those used by the regular infantry being composed of both rigid composite material that can resist small-arms and a heavier weave beneath meant to absorb impacts and energy weaponry as well as providing additional protection against shrapnel and gunfire should the plates fail. The boots also feature some armouring that regular infantry lack while a different helmet used to distinguish the paratroopers from the regulars as well as being lighter with better hearing for the wearer, if slightly less protective. The harness used to keep all their gear allows Fallshirmjager additional equipment over the regulars as well, though this is mainly due to their operations of being in the field much longer than line troopers. In terms of weight, it is slightly lighter than standard combat armour as the plates are in different sections for the chest rather than being one whole piece. Advanced Reconnissance Uniform The ARU is the lighter armour often used for scouting units, but is most prominent for being used by ICDT due to their need to remain light, but carry a considerable amount of gear. It shares with the Fallschirmjager standard-issue armour almost the exact same equipment set-up allowing soldiers to carry more gear than standard line troopers. Unlike standard combat armour, this only has a single layer that is equivalent to kevlar or the weave underneath the composite plates that is common in heavier body armour meaning small-arms fire and shrapnel are far more likely to cause injury due to having considerably less protection. It also lacks any sort of leg protecton which can be found in the combat armour of the standard infantrymen. Flightsuit Unlike most militaries, Karsian pilots are forced by the military to wear armour with a heavy military-grade vest, greaves, and even leg protection overtop of their airtight uniform that comes with a fully-sealed helmet. This investment into each pilot is to protect from shrapnel caused by damage onboard craft or HMVs and provide protection on the ground should they either be forced to bail from their craft or when an airfield is under attack. The uniform is used for pilots operating in space or in the atmosphere. Technology Ungesehener Jäger System During the final days of war that finally saw the Travesti pushed out of NEDA space and the establishment of the Phyrris Treaty, Karsian military analyist and scientist were beginning to see the need to avoid direct confrontation with the Travesti until the military was ready to strike. Head-on assaults tended to be futile unless encirclement was done leaving only mass artillery or air cover as the only reasonable way to properly engage the Travesti. Their Navy also needed considerable protection for Travesti guns, having suffered massive losses once the enemy closed the distance as Travesti warships could overwhelm the smaller, if faster, Karsian fleet with sheer firepower before they could escape. Heading to their allies, Karsian scientists travelled through numerous factions within the NEDA faction to gain ideas as well as plans on older generation stealth systems and advanced holoprojectors. After two full years of research, documentation and minor development, the scientists returned to Karsol to begin proper work after being cleared through numerous tests due to the threat of Xenococcus-Cerebrax which had taken roots within known space. To make this stealth system standout from those already on the market, this was designed to be easily mounted on most objects that could work with existing power sources to avoid dedicated vehicles, warships, suits, and weapons that were solely designed around the concept of stealth. Not only that, but the system was created with long operations in mind in the form of rechargeable energy cells that could draw in energy, even while the field was active. Furthermore, the emitters could use a combination cloaking fields and holographic projections to render the object in the field as something else. Anything from a box, a tree, a desk, or a civillian vehicle could be rendered so as long the computer was given a proper image to work with and it did not need to be the same size as the object being masked allowing something like a tank to appear nothing more than a simple civillian car on the streets. The reasons for adding the projection system was to counteract traditional detection systems and cloak disruption. While the wearer or object with this system may be visible on radar, it is much harder to fire on target that still cannot truly be seen. By 102AF, this technology had begun to spread to all Karsian forces, with the Navy the first to be fully equipped in 103AF with the Army and Airforce expected to follow shortly afterwards. Infantry versions have begun to see development success in 110AF. MASW Karsians are known for their famous support weapons across the galaxy that are often ahead of the competition by a considerable margin. Normally heavy, and considered cumbersome, such weapons can be moved with relative ease thanks to the MASW initiative put into place since modernization of the military in late 70AF. MASW, short for 'M'obile 'A'dvanced 'S'upport 'W'eapons, is a Karsian innovation allowing troops to carry weapons would normally need to be airlifted or towed via trucks. Large weapons such as field guns, thanks to light, but strong materials, can be broken down into components small enough for infantrymen to carry, often being collapsed or folded up to facilitate transportation. These can then be relocated to a new position and be rapidly deployed, usually taking a couple of minutes to prepare a fully functional weapon system once a crew is properly trained. Such materials also go into use for already man portable weapons, allowing dedicated support weapons that would normally be mounted on vehicles such as the triple-tubed 90mm mortar and the heavy, yet powerful MG-88 to be carried around on foot similar to other support weapons used by other nations and factions. Category:Factions